Of the water
by Forever the Pretender
Summary: Morgana was of the water, child of the rainy lands, child of the storm, lightning burning in forest green eyes Oneshot ficlet wherein Morgana has affinity with the water and the water has an affinity with her. Rated T for vaguely disturbing deaths.


_A/N: Sorry for never updating anything guys, real life in its usual annoying way keeps getting in the way. This would probably already have happened if I was in charge of Merlin, as would Merlins transformation into DarkBAMF!Merlin. It'll make you sigh with relief and me want to cry in the corner however that I in fact do not own Merlin or have any affiliation with Shine Ltd or the Beeb._

* * *

_**Are mermaids not sweet?**_

* * *

She was of the water, child of the rainy lands, child of the storm, lightning burning in forest green eyes. She loved the water. She loved the rain, the way it never stopped changing. One minute it was a gentle pat then a thunderous cacophony and she would stand in it till she shivered, till it left and all she had as a reminder was wet hair.  
She loved being underwater, seeing the world through a blue haze. She wished she'd always be under water. When the water surrounded her nothing could hurt- not men who tried to be her father, not boys who didn't know how to act around her. In the water, she was powerful and protected and happily alone.

When she's older, wiser and even more alone in a dry warm forest, when fire has long since ignited the last remainder of her family's bones, she wishes for rain, for the storms and the calm, soft, brush of water on her face that wasn't tears that came without her bidding.  
She'd wandered through the woods she wished she'd never seen, far from her hovel that felt like a prison. She found a lake and, uncaring for consequences, ridded herself of the unnecessary layers and dived into the cool clear water.  
She saw tiny fish glimmering silver through the blue haze and it was as if the years fell from her, the burdens she bore floating above for the scantest of minutes to free her. She felt her hair float like a halo around her, felt the tiny currents push her to and fro, heard the sound of the waves as they lapped lazily at the shore.  
When voices, footsteps started reverberating through the safe haven of water around her she rose slowly, soundlessly. Her hair hung long and flat obscuring her face from the pair of bandits. They smiled, long and lewd, all broken teeth and dark eyes, at her. She lift her head, her eyes that , seconds ago, in the water had danced with sudden lightness and joy, looked almost dead, all spark gone once more.  
"Leave." She said in a voice that held nothing but glacial cold like the icy depths of a pool in winter. The men narrowed their eyes at her. She didn't move, let the water dance around her as she thought. Then she smiled and her eyes danced with a dangerous echo of the light they'd held minutes before. "Then join me." She said her smile growing. The men walked closer and both reached for the water. Her eyes glowed and the water moved with her will.  
The water wrapped itself around the men's hands as their fingers brushed the surface and fear hadn't even begun to register in their heads as the water reached toward the closest foot and coiled around it tightly. The water wound its way up the men's arms and legs and terror set into their souls. They tried to rip the water off but it would not yield to their frenzied hands.  
The water had already taken hold of their other legs but the men hadn't noticed it in their haste to free their hands. As the separate streams met they began to coil slowly, slyly, up the men's chests.  
She still smiled at the men but her smile had gone cold and forbidding, her green eyes betraying no emotion.  
The closer of the pair began to scream having felt the water winding its way up his chest, too late, far too late, as the almost animalistic cry was cut short by the sudden cruel tightening of the water encircling his chest. He fell to his knees, barely waist deep in the water, but the water rose and claimed him. He opened his mouth to scream once more and water poured in. The onslaught crushed him bodily to the gravelly shoreline and the water forced its way into him through every way it could. He thrashed and still the water came down upon him. Eventually he became still and his lifeless body was dragged in the lake incrementally by the water. As the water finally claimed the man, the tides calmed, water going still, mirroring the darkening sky above.  
The man left alive stood paralysed in horror, eyes focused on where his partner had been, the water wrapped tight yet forgotten around him. He tore his eyes away from the place the other man had once stood and saw the smile that grew upon her face like a crack in an iced over lake.

She was of the water, child of the rainy lands, child of the storm, lightning burning in forest green eyes. She loved the water.  
She did not know how the water loved her.

* * *

_**They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close.**_

* * *

_The quotes at the beginning and the end are from my favourite film, which if anyone guesses, I will write them a fic based around anything to do with it because of my sheer love for it. The latter quote is also the title of a digital arty thing I've been working on that inspired this :) I know I really ought to lose my focus on Morgana but I find her a very interesting and multifaceted character. Also she's probably the most changed character which gives great opportunities to work with. Yep I don't have a clue why I am defending my overzealous writing of Morgana but hey. If any lovely person just read my stupid long ramble and is still here, I love you and would like to bake you cookies. I wouldn't even eat any of the cookie dough if I was making them for you guys.  
Anyone who wants to make someone else feel better please go read Cead's beautiful stories. Without her I wouldn't be writing at all anymore, so please give her all the love guys :) thank you  
Love your least favourite writer  
ForeverThePretender_


End file.
